


Thomas Joins The Army!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Odin, Cute Thomas, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Fourteen year old Thomas wants to grow up too fast. Cute Loki and Thomas, Worried Frigga, angry Odin and vexed Heimdall. One small bottom, two spankings.





	Thomas Joins The Army!

As they entered their teens, Loki and Thomas were normal, rambunctious boys. They both tried sports, but only Thomas excelled in them. Loki was more bookish and delicate. This was never a problem because they loved one another as brothers should and supported one another loyally. Both boys loved their elder brother, Thor and tried to imitate him in many things. Loki though, knew he had to be himself. He had a wild, independent streak in him and marched to the beat of his own drum.  
Thomas watched Thor as he interacted with his older friends. He wanted to be accepted by them but as a fourteen year old found he had little in common with them. Thor knew this and tried to include the boy in as many things as he could, but some things he was just too young to do.  
Odin conscripted Thor and a small army of young men to go to Vanaheim as a band of warriors had begun to bully the peasants and pillage their homes. Thomas overheard this and hatched a plan. He carefully sneaked into the weapons locker and retrieved a suit of armour that came closest to fitting him and a broad sword, making sure to get a helmet that obscured his face as much as possible. They were ridiculously big on him and he had to do some adjusting to get them to pass. The only thing not covered were his bottom and legs. He wore leggings which were themselves too big. He was tall for a little boy though, at just over 5’ 7.” When the unit went down the BiFrost they were heavy one tall, eighty pound fourteen year old! Heimdall did not detect the young stowaway.  
Volstagg led the soldiers into battle with these criminals, taking them down easily. The enemy’s casualties were light and only one on Volstagg’s side. He walked over to the small figure on the ground, bleeding from a sword wound. He could hear crying from inside the helmet and lifted it to discover a mop of blond curls! Volstagg was treated to the sight of young Thomas, his face twisted in pain, crying pitifully.  
“Thomas!” He shouted. “What by Odin’s beard are you doing here?” He cradled the youngster in his arms gently.  
“Vol…Volstagg?” The boy croaked at the big warrior. The bearded giant picked Thomas’ feather weight form up and called for the BiFrost, his face etched with worry. When they arrived, Heimdall looked on, confused. Volstagg rushed Thomas to the Healers, praying to the Gods for him to be alright.  
In moments, Frigga and Odin were there, Frigga in tears. “Where’s my baby?” She cried. Odin tried to calm her but to no avail. After half an hour the Old Healer walked out and smiled. Odin let out a breath he had inhaled a half hour before.  
“He is fine.” The old woman stated. “He has a little cut on his shoulder and a few bruises. We sewed it up and you can take him home now.”  
“Oh thank you!” The All Mother cried, rushing to her son. The Old Healer walked up to Odin.  
“Give that boy a spanking you old goat. But not too hard, for he has a little mortal rump.” She said. “Now get the Hell out of here.” She swatted Odin’s backside and he turned to leave, smiling at her. 

* * * *

Thomas sat on the edge of his bed, one arm in a sling. His face was dirty and tear streaked and he still wore the armour he left in. Odin walked into the room, giving the boy a stern look. He gulped, his blue eyes wide and innocent. The All Father walked up to him and loomed over him.  
“Well, young man. What have you to say for yourself?” Odin demanded, his arms crossed. Thomas looked up at his father, his huge, blue eyes brimming with tears.  
“I only wanted to be like Thor.” He said meekly, his little boy voice so high and sweet. “I’m sorry pappa.” Odin “humphed” and sat down next to the boy, helping him out of the armour. Finally, he got down to the tunic and leggings and the impossibly thin boy underneath them. Thomas looked at his father sadly, knowing he had disappointed him.  
“Are you going to s…spank me pappa?’ The boy squeaked.  
“Yes, Thomas. What you did was dangerous. You were a very lucky boy. You were very nearly killed. Your mother and I love you very much and it would kill us if any harm came to you.” Thomas began to cry, not so much at the impending paddling but because he had disappointed his beloved father. The All Father reached over and lifted the slender boy and laid him across his lap. He debated for a moment and decided to pull the boy’s leggings down to his knees. Thomas inhaled sharply, terrified. He braced himself. He knew he was in big trouble. Odin lay his hand gently across the small, soft bottom. The other hand lay across the small of his back, mostly to comfort him while his father disciplined him.  
Odin pulled his gauntlet off and began to spank the boy briskly, with fairly hard swats for such a small, tender bottom. Thomas cried out from the sting but lay obedient and still. The All Father administered a severe spanking but he did not injure or bruise. The swats sounded like fire crackers and stung like fire! The boy’s bottom was turning bright red by the time Odin stopped. Thomas lay there, crying hard, his poor little backside burning like banked coals! This was indeed the hardest spanking he had ever suffered.  
Odin sat, his anger spent looking down at his little son who cried so pitifully. In his mind he saw images of the boy laying dead on the battle field. Instead, he lay over his father’s knee, safe and sound. His little scalded bottom was cherry red and heat radiated up from it. Odin rubbed the narrow back, hoping to provide some comfort but the boy cried still. The old man felt a twinge of guilt, hoping he had not gone too far. He tried to gently rub but Thomas howled at the slightest touch.  
“OW!” the boy moaned.  
“Pick him up and hold him, you old goat!” A voice growled at the door. It was the Old Healer. She carried a jar of salve and handed it to Odin, who sat, slack jawed. “Put this on his bottom carefully! She said, pinching Odin’s ear. “Then pick him up and hold him. He’s just a baby.” She reached down and petted his blonde curls lovingly, smiling down at the boy. She turned and left. Odin opened the jar and began to carefully apply the salve to the shockingly red flesh. Thomas tried to suppress his cries bravely. Odin felt his heart clench at the severity of his pain.  
“There, there my Little One.” He began to coo. “It’s alright now. Pappa loves you and you are forgiven.” He finished and sat the jar on the bed, lifting Thomas in his arms. The sweet, soft little face was red and wet from crying. His breathing was jerky and he hitched with unshed tears. Odin held him face down on his chest, gently patting his back and whispering comforting words to him. “Pappa loves his little boy.” He soothed. Before long, the salve did its job, reducing the pain a great deal. Thomas relaxed a bit and his crying slowed, then stopped. Finally, he slept, looking like an angel. 

* * * *

Two weeks later, Thomas was called to speak to Heimdall. He could not imagine what for but he walked into the Observatory calmly. Heimdall stood on the lock and leaned the sword against the machine. He walked down and stood before Thomas, smiling. Thomas returned the smile sweetly.  
“Hello Heimdall.” He said, his voice sweet and friendly.  
“Hello Little One.” The big Sentry said. “I was speaking to your father today.”  
“Really? What about?” the boy asked, his eyes wide and innocent.  
“About this!” The giant man reached down and picked the boy up, turning his bottom up and planted ten, stinging swats to his little behind. Thomas squeaked after each one, tensing in fear.  
“Ouch!” The boy cried, as Heimdall set him on his feet. He looked up at the big man, rubbing at the sting, his face adorably surprised.  
“You spanked me!” Thomas exclaimed, his voice high and surprised.  
Heimdall reached down and patted his shoulder gently. “Yes I did. That was very naughty hiding yourself from me. Your father has given me permission to spank your little bottom every time I catch you doing that.” He looked at Thomas, smiling. His eyes crinkled at the edges with kindness. “Now be a good boy.” He said, pulling the boy into a hug.  
“Yes sir.” Thomas replied timidly, rubbing his bottom as he walked away.


End file.
